


Bahaar, Draupadi

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [3]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The Empress of Indraprastha is her queenly best even in exile, but never has she flashed such a sensuous smile... no, not even in Indraprastha.
Relationships: Bhima/Draupadi
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bahaar, Draupadi

**Author's Note:**

> Bahaar, a midnight raga, is a raga of many shades, just like the season after which it has been named (spring). It is playful, yet supremely dignified in character.

The Empress of Indraprastha is her queenly best even in exile.

She welcomes every guest with a cordial smile, irrespective of whether they are sages or warriors, squirrels or parrots, clouds or flower petals.

But never has she flashed such a sensuous smile.

No, not even in Indraprastha.

“Oh, look at this, Aryaputra!” Her voice sounds musical… more musical than it already sounds to Bhima’s ears.

She picks up the fragrant thousand-petalled flower that has fallen at her feet. “Where do you think it came from?”

“It’s the Saugandhika flower,” Bhima smiles, delicately taking the flower into his hand.

“It’s so beautiful!” Draupadi whispers in awe. “Where can I find these flowers?”

“Not more beautiful than you,” winks Bhima, “But I can get more of them for you.”

“Are you sure, Aryaputra? How do you know where you can get them?” Draupadi wonders.

“Anything for you, my Queen,” Bhima silences her with a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @chaanv (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Raga Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
